


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by whamiltrash



Series: Whamilton Fluff Prompts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Whamilton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whamiltrash/pseuds/whamiltrash
Summary: George and Alex’s neighbours upstairs have been incessantly arguing for a few weeks now – which boyfriend will go upstairs to face the feud?A game of Rock, Paper, Scissors decides.————Prompt:“Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who has to go upstairs to tell the neighbours that they’re been being too loud.”





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

_Rock._

Life had felt like a mere dream in the Washington household, as if it was a fleeting shadow on a cloudy day. George had busied himself in the kitchen, deep-cleaning each surface until it was gleaming. His boyfriend - his Alexander - sat atop the fresh, now lemon scented counters and was swinging his legs in contentment, beckoning his boyfriend over to pull him close and to place a kiss on his chapped lips. The picturesque bliss of the apartment didn’t last for very long, though, once they heard the front door slam from their neighbours upstairs.

_Paper._

“I am _not_ going up there to confront them this time, George,” Alexander spoke, breaking the silence with his rash voice.  
“What do you mean you’re not going up there,” George retaliated, “I went up there last time!”

The sound of harsh dress shoes against tiles echoed through their ceiling, a word of warning before the inevitable made its cruel way back into the couples’ lives.

“No, I went up there last time,” Alex started, slipping off of the countertop to grab George’s shoes; “I had a vase thrown at my head, remember?”  
Even though the memory did seem familiar to George, he would go to his grave defending his point as long as it meant he didn’t have to go and face the Jeffersons from upstairs.  
“Does it really matter who went last time?” George questioned, the puppy-dog tone slipping into his voice.  
“Oh _no_ , old man. Don’t try that fake sympathetic bullshit with me.” Alex warned in mock-offence.

_Scissors._

“Okay then, since we’re both too reluctant to go, why don’t we do rock, paper, scissors on who has to go?” George stated, searching for inspiration to put this debate to rest as he walked over to his boyfriend, who had already relocated to the couch in a last-ditch effort to avoid going upstairs.

Alexander perked up at the suggestion, allowing his competitive side to peek through.  
“Fine, but you know I’m going to win.” Alex agreed with a smirk on his face.  
“Well we’ll see about that.” George replied. In all honesty, George was a little bit apprehensive. Alex was a master at winning when he was feeling competitive — whether it was Monopoly or a deadline, Alexander always came out on top.

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

 _I should’ve listened to Alexander’s warning_ , George thought as he trudged upstairs to the Jeffersons in 32B.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m going to try and update this series with a new fic every night - hopefully it’ll motivate me to write more!  
> kudos & comments are greatly appreciated <3  
> i have tumblr and instagram if you have any prompts that you’d like me to fill, drop ‘em below or hmu on my medias!  
> tumblr: /whamiltrash  
> instagram: @whamiltrash


End file.
